The Heart's Of The Three World's
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: Summary: The heart's of the three worlds is the most powerful being's to ever exist. They have the power to destroy the world or make it prosper. Until they find their soulmate they are in an eternal sleep. This is the story about Haruka and Misaki Rosezeria. A boy who was born with both genders inside him and. A Girl who is his twin. Mpreg Yaoi MxM MxF 3Somes Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

**_The Hearts Of The Three World's_**

 ** _Summary: The heart's of the three worlds is the most powerful being's to ever exist. They have the power to destroy the world or make it prosper. Until they find their soulmate they are in an eternal sleep. This is the story about Haruka and Misaki Rosezeria. A boy who was born with both genders inside him and. A Girl who is his twin. This is the boy and girl who changes the fate of the world. They are forever asleep until three beings come together Spirit Detective. Can they get these three or four beings to come together in order to save the world. Will they allow them to be their soulmate or will they just reject them. What will happen when King Emma finds out the heart's have awaken from their sleep? This story has lots of romance drama angst and action. Warning MPreg Yaoi Angst and op Oc's are given dont like dont read_**

 ** _This is written and put together by Thornsilverfox And KuramaShadowFox_**

 ** _Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFox's OC and Masaki is Thornsilverfox_ OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from Thornsilverfox) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sew us or remove our story M'kay.**

 _ **Bio of the twins:**_

Name: Haruka ShadowFox Rosezeria

Short name/Nickname: Foxy Fox Haru or Ruka

Age: Human age 24 Demon age 240

Race: Kitsune, Witch

Demon Status: Beta and Male Breeder

Current title: one of The hearts of the three worlds

Current Marital Status: Single

Theme Song: Hey Brother By Avicii

~~Physical Description~~

Default Facial Expression: Smiling all the time

Voice: feminine

Gender: Hermaphrodite

Height: 5'5

Weight: 187lb

Build: tends to look more female even though he prefers dressing like a male

Eye Color: Changes at will

Hair Color/Style: Changes at will

Skin Tone/Complexion: pale

Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks:. He got tribal marks on his body that glow when in touch by his soulmate the look like vines flowers and tree branches anything to with nature they cover his whole body from shoulder to feet

Piercings/Tattoos: his markings

~~Other Traits~~

Overall Personality: Dr. Jekyll & Mr Hyde. he has four sides

The sweet and innocent one: this side is where he act cute and innocent of everything it is his front for his serious and don't fuck with me side.

The carefree side: This side of his is always carefree he doesn't care at all and it mixes with his serious one or his innocent one.

The serious Side: this side is his cunning and knowledgeable side his fox side basically

The don't fuck with me side: this side rarely comes out but if it does be warned to run when he is angry he can use the nature to his advantage.

Mental State: Insanity thinks everyone is out to get him

Personal Motto: he is a loner and rather keep wondering

Dislikes/ Phobias/Fears: he dislikes hiding his magic. He is afraid everyone is out to kill him. he is very Paranoid and often doesn't let people know the real him

Hobbies/Interests/Pastimes: his hobbies are music singing plants and training

Music: all kinds

Talents: doesn't think he has one

Usual Mood: Happy

Drink/Narcotic: Rum

Drunk Type: Sane and supper happy

Emotional Vulnerability: Doesn't show people his emotions

Best Characteristic: he is always happy

Worst Characteristic: tends to close everyone out

Spoken Languages: English

~~Magic~~

Source: Nature which means anything that has a natural flow so of course life and death are within his control

Caste type: Conjurer/ Healer

Level: Master

Abilities:

Haruka has hand on hand combat training. his natural senses are enhanced because of his being connected to nature

Enhanced Smell: Haruka has a very keen sense of smell.

Enhanced Hearing: Haruka, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing

Immense Strength: Haruka has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for his to perform a number of physical feats

Enhanced Speed: Haruka's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks

Enhanced Reflexes: Haruka possesses fast reflexes he is Master at weapons. he is immune to known poisons which he got through his years as an Assassin he learned how to make portals out of water and use them as teleporting means. he is a fast healer when not fighting he can heal himself from two major injuries during a battle.

Magic: Nature Magic Nature being the strongest power of them all he can alter create and destroy anything that has a natural flow with nature of course that includes life and death since they have a natural flow anything man made is not within this control

~~Relationships and Family~~

Lineage: he got his powers from his father and mother from there it is unknown

Place of Birth: Unknown

Spouse: None

Pet: Fox

~~Background Info~~

Character History:

Haruka is a mix Kitsune, Witch. He is of the Rosezeria clan which is a Noble Clan. he is considered a high level rarity breed and fighter. Haruka is certainly wise and intelligent. Wise, because he has lived over two hundred forty years and it's clear in all those years experience is inevitable. Intelligent, because he is like a fox And Those vulpine animals are known to have a witty intellect and have a natural cunning skill. Both things combined are truly deadly. While Haruka is brash he does thinks things through he is blunt straight to the point and inspires loyalty in all her friends. He was put to sleep by a spell cause he is the heart of the three world his mother decided that until his soulmates are born and brought together he should sleep so King Emma couldn't use him. And there is where he Lays til 3 or 4 being are gathered together as the spirit detective

Name: Misaki Yuna Rosezeria

Nickname: Yuna saki and rosey

Age: looks 24 in human years is truly 240 in demon year

Race:kitsune,witch

Marital status: single

Demon Status: Beta Female Breeder

Current title: one of the hearts of the three worlds

Theme song: Get stoned hinder

Personal description:

Unlike her sibling she's a bit blank, doesn't like to show emotion often and when she does it's usually do to the antics of her sibling. On most ocarina she usually just likes to chill out. Though she's powerful she prefers to just sit back not much of a fighter in the sense that she prefers peace over confrontation.

Height:5'0 unlike her sibling which at times upsets her not that she shows it.

Weight:175

Build: a feminine build that is often covered by her dark purple cloak.

Eyes and hair are kinda like a mood ring that she can't cool unlike her brother.

Misaki has two tribal marks that sit on her shoulders that like her brothers glow when touched by her soul mate.

Other stuff you should know.

Misaki has one solid personality and that's the one she shows though she does suppress her emotions but that's just from years of regret for what she's done. Though she doesn't trust easy she still relays on her brother despite her lack of trust in others.

Dislikes: the sound of her own voice despite her brother tells her she sounds fine,

Hobbies and such: drawing, music ,training, and just watching her brother train while reading a book.

Drink:she doesn't drink (which will privileged us with some humorous scenes)

Best trait: her ears and tail which she absolutely loves.

Worst trait:her inability to trust others.

Magic and abilities

Unlike her brother misaki has no control over the nature around her because at a young age her mother put a binding spell on her nature ability do to her ability to crystallise the water in the air around her and produce ice abilities which is unique to her clan. Her nature ability and Cristal ability would have literally ripped her apart as they fought for dominance.

Magic: she draws her magic from the very air around her and can even use her own body as an energy source do to the water in it.

Magic type: ice and water/very weak healing abilities.

Level:Master

She has a keen hearing and sense of smell however her sight is about as bad as it can get despite and seeing ability she can use the water around her to sense out her surroundings kinda like sonar.

Misaki has a unique fighting style that she developed from years of training with her brother.

She can create barriers around her using ice Cristal cost ruching them into an practically unbreakable dome.

She's quick on her feet and often relies on her instincts which is kinda like a handicap for her when she doesn't just rely on instincts and adds her skills in their watch out because it ensues death. Like her brother her speed is amazing able to clear long distance before the enemy even realizes it.

At times people completely overlook her because she blends into her surroundings without even knowing it.

Ok so pretty much anything with water she can control even people.

Prologue

Once upon a time in a world where demons humans and god live in peace together the three world coexisting there is one thing that none of these species accept Half breeds and Hybrid for the god do not approve because they will die before the gods themselves the demons don't approve because it is consider thinning good blood or tainting it while Humans don't approve because they will outlive their human parent family and friends.

The half breeds and the hybrids born from Nobility and royalty are considered worthy among demons but not gods or humans that is until Kurama his other half Youko Hiei and Yusuke were brought together in a prophecy and the prophecy reads as followed

 _"The six will meet on as fate's deems. The hearts will bring them together. The two Alpha will befriend them as if they were waiting their whole lives to meet them._

 _The Alpha who has escaped death twice will mate with the first of two Beta's who are strongest with mother nature on the celestial moon and have three children in them when the time comes for the last Beta who is a human turned half breed by being a host to a Demon join their mating circle._

 _The pregnant one will give birth on the night the moon becomes closes to the sun and earth which is a lunar eclipse. The last Beta will become pregnant on the day of a solar eclipse._

 _The two Alpha's learns their destiny when the three worlds are in dangers by the one who rules spirits._

 _The two Alpha and their Beta's will lead the three worlds into the light once more. the Beta who's gifted with black flames will learn how to use the white flames of a sibling._

 _The Beta who is close with water and Air will become one with all the elements. The Alpha gifted with with plant manipulation will protect what he has yearned for all his life._

 _The two Alpha will learn and master their Beta's powers and when the time is right will use them to bring down the evil standing in their way to their true kingdom. When the three children are born white light will surround them and the power that has been storing will go back to the rightful owner._

 _When the evil fall the marks of the true Heir of the three world will appear in all those involved in this foresight and will bring peace once again"_

this was paradise so the lore stated and known throughout myths and legends, however in these times love has still shown the strongest power of all of them.

A little hybrid girl asked her mommy "why?" as her mother reads the story of the love that transcends times, though this one is written for the half demon and a pure breed turn half and ripped part turned pure and a forbidden child who met the heart of the world as her mom answered her.

"love is a powerful bond which is stronger than evil or spells that want to break it." the little girl nods as she glances back at the storybook as it fades into the past where a female is running for her life with her twin children, feeling her heart pumped with adrenaline Lilith ran as she held her children close to her body.

 _"I can't stop."_ She thought knowing she had been fatally wounded by King Enma's men. Hearing with her somewhat advanced hearing she knew they went far off coming to a decision she had hoped she would never have to she looked down at her children with the beginning of tears forming in her eyes knowing this was the lay time she would see her babies.

 _"I can't let that horrible man get his hands on you two. I'm sorry but I want br b their to give you my wisdom I hope you'll grow to forgive me for the action I'm about to take."_ The tear stricken woman thought as she came to a halt. Gently placing her children down she smiled as she spoke.

 _"Don't worry little ones your going to be safe my only regret is that with my death the toll that will be placed on you two resulting in my death will be hard to accept but don't tempt fate work together and I'm sure you'll secede in any task you face."_

Falling to her knees she held her wound as she used the last of her energy to cast a spell on her children placing them into a deep sleep only to awaken when their soulmates come together. Breathing in and out she sighed as she felt the hot liquid of blood rise from her throat and trail down her lips.

 _"I love you two, goodbye."_ She spoke as she sent them to the place only their clan can enter. Falling to the ground she felt her body beginning to fade as her heart stopped. Letting her eyes fall to the captain of the spirit world guard she smirked at him.

"You'll never find them now." Where her last words as her heart stopped and she faded from existence.

Now we skip ahead a couple hundred year we find two fully grown kitsune,witches in front of an old temple were the psychic Genkai lives. The old psychic stared down at the two hybrid demons that appeared at her door steps.

 _"They seem to be under a spell of some kind."_ She thought as she examined their bodies threw old eye. Jumping back suddenly when a voice spoke the prophecy of the hearts of the three worlds Genkai froze in shock.

 _"These children are that of prophecy I wonder what made them appear on my doorstep of all things."_ Sighing she rubbed her temples as she picked each of them up and brang them to a room in her temple.

 _"These two hold the balance between life and death they mustn't fall into the wrong hands, it's almost time for them to wake only a few more hours now."_ She thought as she left the room putting up a protective barriers around the two to conceal their energy. She thought about what she should do with the two hybrids. _"Koenma should leave me alone til Yusuke is back from demon world, so i got one year to figure out what to do."_ She thought to herself.

Time skip a Few hours after the spell wears off.

When the twins woke up,They were extremely confused and out of it. Genkai gave them both some tea and food to help them. She asked them what they remembered which she found out wasn't much. She doubt they even knew how old they were from the response's. She decided she would teach and train them what they did not know.

Over the next year She taught them how to talk, read, write, and fight. Even teaching them about their clan with what she found and knew. She even thought them a simple spell to make it easier for them to blend in with the human's. By the end of the year it was as if they were never put to sleep as children. She gave them a day off on the day Yusuke was suppose to come home. She went into town before the sun rose.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Warning: In Case you haven't figured it out this has yaoi male x male x male male x male male x female male x female x male threesomes will be in here if your not mature do not read if you hate same sex pairings do not read this is rated M will have censored scenes might upload a uncensored version to Adult fanfiction if i ever figure out how_**

 ** _Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFoxYokai's OC and Masaki is thornyrose10 OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from thornyrose10) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sew us or remove our story M'kay._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Waking slowly from her sleep Misaki rose from bed as she made her way over to her sibling who was passed out in his bed looking as though he had a fight with the blanket itself. Narrowing her eyes she spoke with her normal blank expression.

"Wake up Genkai gave us the day off we were going to train remember"? She said as she kick him lightly with her foot. Watching as his eyes open she rolled hers realizing that they were green today and his hair crimson red.

"So you feel like being my sister today"? Misaki asked as she stared at her sister.

"Yea I just feel like it today don't know why". Haruka spoke as she rose from her bed stretching her limbs and flashing her sister the usual grin. Rolling her eyes Misaki spoke as she made her way to her closet tossing clothes at Haruka over her shoulder.

"Here I know you don't have any female clothes in that closet of yours, you really need to invest in some". Misaki spoke as she walked out the room and down the hall in her pj's to get ready in the bathroom.

After they were both dressed Haruka spoke as she smiled at her sister when she come across her in the hall. "I like being a boy and I don't see why I need to get female clothing because you provided me with them when I decide I want to be a girl for a change, after all you are my size" She spoke seeming to be in a good mood this morning.

"Come on I need to repay you for cutting me yesterday with your sword" Misaki spoke as she walked away. Grinning Haruka spoke as she jogged next to her sister.

"It's your own fault I told you to choose a weapon you just so happened to choose the wrong one" Misaki once again rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"You've mastered every weapon all of them were wrong to choose".

"Well Yea but I still healed you" Haruka trailed off.

"I'm still repaying you no matter what you say sister" Misaki spoke as she and Haruka made their way towards the training ground. Misaki using her usual blank look and Haruka grinning down at her sister happily. Passing through hall after hall Misaki and Haruka began to get curious when no sign of Genkai count be see.

"I wonder if this is just some form of a trick to put us off our guard" Misaki spoke as her eyes looked around them. Haruka now on high alert looked around her paranoia starting to kick in at Misaki words. Haruka Spread out her senses to make sure Genkai was not on the property. Once finding out they were alone, She calmed down some but still was on high alert.

"She is not on the grounds" She said to Masaki. Nodding Misaki spoke as she continued on.

"We should probably head off to the kitchen to eat wouldn't want to go hungry". Misaki mumbled as she made a sharp turn down the hall towards the kitchen. Haruka simply followed her sister knowing she was just looking out for her whether she said it or not.

Once in the kitchen Haruka goes to make them breakfast since she was feeling in the mood. She made pancakes for them both. When she was done She handed Misaki her plate and made herselfs some.

After breakfast they went to the training grounds. Misaki spoke "let's stretch first and warm up, before we spar" She said to her sister.

Haruka nodded her head " sounds good to me" she replied and went on with her Stretches.

Misaki followed doing her warm-up stretches as well. Stretching her hands high above her head Misaki sighed as her back piped before doing the same to her neck. Looking towards Haruka she smirked excited about getting her sister back.

"Shall we begin then"? Misaki spoke as she relaxed into her fighting stance. Haruka did the same flashing her sister a wicked grin.

"Let's go then first person to strike a blow wins correct"? Haruka asked know that if it was done to 3 blows like Genkai use to make them do when they first came the match would probably go on for several days.

Nodding Misaki put her fist out in front of herself as she prepared herself for an attack knowing the Haruka was brash yet calculated her sister would definitely make the first move.

Circling around each other each a yard from one another Haruka charged towing an uppercut that Misaki dodged flawlessly trying to kick her sister's legs out Haruka jumped over and attempted a roundhouse kick that misaki skillfully dodged only to come back with a shot to the ribs that Haruka danced around as she threw a punch at misaki side that misaki did a back flip to avoid Haruka went back watching as her sister flipped back neither of them winded and all that happening in a span of 3 second do to their speed.

Jumping at each other they were going to attack when out of nowhere a portal appeared in between them jumping back Haruka and Misaki studied the portal in curiosity.

"it isn't like my portal". Haruka spoke to misaki from across the field as Haruka investigated feeling her paranoia resurfacing.

Quickly making her way to her sister Haruka spoke in a whisper. "What of it's that spirit world guy Genkai told us about".

Glancing at her sister Misaki spoke with a small barely noticeable smile as she gently reached up to mess up her sister's hair. Haruka pouted slightly before speaking. "I know, I know I just it could be".

"Feel the nature energies they have no hostile intent towards us I can tell from the blood pumping through their veins". Letting out a sigh Haruka relaxed slightly but still stayed alert just incase.

Watching as someone stepped out the portal the girls watched as the portal closed behind the crazy haired man. From just staring at the man Haruka felt her heart pick up as she somewhat struggles to keep the spell that Genkai had showed them to look more human under control. Taking a deep breath she released the breath she was holding and relaxed and willed her spell to stay in place.

Looking towards them the man spoke. "What are you to on the training grounds"?

Misaki answered as Haruka just stared at him. "Were training". Rolling his eyes as he looked over them and saw no sign of dirt or heavy breathing. "Well y'all ain't training to much I'm not that surprised since your girls and all".

Narrowing her eyes Snapping out of her daze at his words Haruka spoke. "So you think just because we're girls we can't fight"?

Grinning the man spoke. "No I don't think I know". The man spoke as a crooked grin fell over his face.

Letting her eye twitched as she watched her hair turn from a silver blond to a dark red know her eyes probably turned red as well misaki kept her blank face but scolded metally. "Asshole pissing me off I like my silver blond hair and my grey eyes".

Dropping down into a fighting stance as misaki sat by a tree to watch Haruka spoke.

"Would you care to test that theory"?

Grinning the man spoke. "Don't blame me when you go crying to your mommy that you lost". He said as he dropped his bag to the ground.

"Haruka Rosezeria". Haruka spoke as she stared at him waiting for his name.

"Yusuke Urameshi". He spoke as he raised up her fist. Genkai walked onto the scene and rose an eyebrow at the soon to be fighting duo as Yukina brung them a glass of tea from inside when they had gotten back from getting groceries. Sitting next to misaki Genkai watched as Yukina placed their drinks in front of them.

"Thank you Yukina". Misaki spoke as she drank her tea placing 50 dollars on the table she spoke. "I got 50 on Haruka". Snorting Genkai spoke. "I'm not taking that bet".

Rolling her eyes misaki spoke. "How about Haruka winning in exactly 2.3 seconds"?

Glancing towards the battle Genkai spoke with a smirk. "Your on girl it'll take her 3 seconds to beat that moron".

Pulling out her stopwatch Misaki spoke. "Begain". As she pressed the button.

1.2 seconds Haruka came at Yusuke as she kicked him across the field.

1.7 seconds she had Yusuke on the ground with her finger to his neck.

2.3 seconds Yusuke entire body was frozen and he was unable to continue the watch.

Staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her Genkai pouted as she handed Misaki 50 dollars. "I should have know better then to place out a bet against you".

Smirking Misaki spoke as she placed the money in her wallet at her side. "Agreed".

Once again relaxing she watched as Haruka spoke to Yusuke with her usual smile. "Looks like girls are awesome".

"Haruka but you're not technically a girl so it technically doesn't count". Misaki spoke as she stood next to her sister who was grinning down at Yusuke who was in return looking up at her in surprise.

"It does to count because I'm part girl". Haruka spoke matter of factly.

Giving her a really blank look Misaki spoke. "Yea but you're also a guy too so technically it doesn't count".

Before Haruka could speak Misaki continued. "He's saying that men are superior to women and as a Hermaphrodite you have both sexual organs and body chemistry so it doesn't count".

Yusuke just sat their looking in between the two sisters in absolute shock.

"Well I'm a girl right now so it does count And If you think it still doesn't why not prove to him women are superior yourself I know you can". Haruka spoke while pointing at Misaki.

Smirking Misaki spoke. "I was planning on it".

Still completely surprised and clueless as to what was happening Yusuke spoke slowly. "So you're a chick dude"? He asked trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

Both girls gave him a strange look at his comment. Too which Yusuke gave them a confused one in return. After a long pause of them just staring at each other oddly Genkai spoke.

"Just fight already I'm getting older just watching you guys".

Rolling his eyes Yusuke spoke with a smirk as he stood. "You can't get any older granny or you'd die from old age".

Facing Yusuke Misaki relaxed into her stance as Yusuke spoke. "I don't know what's going on but I do know you want to fight so let's go".

Placing his fist in front of him he grinned to which Misaki kept her relaxed stance.

Haruka went over to Genkai to watch

"So which chore you want to bet this time?" She asked. Since money wasn't her thing She bets chores to get out of them.

"Can't you two just give this old girl a break". Genkai spoke trying to look pitifully up at Haruka to which Haruka simply rolled her eyes. "You started it with all your bets".

"I didn't think I would lose as much as I have". Genkai mumbled as she looked over to Yukina who poured her another cup of tea. Sighing in bliss Genkai sipped her tea happily.

"Ehh your own fault, so about that bet". Haruka spoke with a grin.

"Fine cleaning the temple for a week and I bet 5 minutes". Genkai spoke as she cocked an eyebrow at Haruka.

Snorting Haruka spoke as she stared at her sister. "Misaki is going to end this in 4 minutes and 58 seconds". Yukina slightly confused spoke.

"Why bet more time on misaki then you Haruka"? Smiling at the girl Haruka spoke.

"Misaki isn't brash she sits back and waits for her opponent and to give them a slight chance she rely more on her instincts in battle most just dodging unlike me Misaki isn't a huge fan of violence".

"Begain". Her voice vibrated through the training grounds as she started the match and the stop watch misaki had given her.

Yukina piped up with a smile out of nowhere as Yusuke ventured around Misaki. "I bet you guys 45 dollars that misaki is going to end this fight in 3 minutes exactly".

Slightly surprised by her out burst they looked at the stop watch to see that a minute had already went by. Both grinning Genkai and Haruka took that bet.

Yusuke sprang forward as he attempted to hit the girl only for her to dodge his attacks. He come in with a left jab to the temple only for her to dodge swiftly to the side. Following her with his eyes he attempted to hit her with his right hand only for her to catch his hand twirl him around and kicking him in the stomach as he spouted up blood she jumped up and hit him in the head hard knocking him unconscious. Stopping the watch Haruka and Genkai looked at it only too sigh and hand their money over to Yukina who happily accepted it before bringing it to Misaki.

Narrowing their eyes Genkai and Haruka spoke at the same time.

"You can't place a bet on your own fight that unfair"!

"I didn't Yukina did she just so happen to bring me the money afterwards". Misaki spoke with her normal blank look as she held out her hand forming a beautiful ice Crystal swan using her magic and handing it to Yukina.

"Thanks".

She mumbled to which Yukina smiled and spoke. "You're welcome".

Once again placing the money in her wallet she kicked Yusuke lightly with her foot when she received no response Haruka sighed and made her way ever to them.

"Don't worry Yukina I'll heal him". Haruka spoke as she leaned over Yusuke and began the process of healing him. Stopping midway when her human spell dropped she looked around in slight annoyance which was out of character for the usually happy girl.

"Why do you keep on dropping I've mastered you already so obey me spell". She mumbled only to stop Completely when Yusuke reached forward and touched one of her marks.

The world froze for a split second when Haruka's marks started to glow. Yusuke's demon form appeared while his power rose to match hers. When the second passed the glowing died down. And Haruka was in complete shock mumbling "no it can't be".

A/N: Cliff hanger Please comment and leave reviews if you like it and what you think needs fixing


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: In Case you haven't figured it out this has yaoi male x male x male male x male male x female male x female x male threesomes will be in here if your not mature do not read if you hate same sex pairings do not read this is rated M will have censored scenes might upload a uncensored version to Adult fanfiction if i ever figure out how

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFoxYokai's OC and Masaki is thornyrose10 OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from thornyrose10) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sew us or remove our story M'kay.

Chapter 2

Misaki just stared at the man and her sister as she tries her best not to laugh yes it was out of character for her to do so but it was beyond amusing who wouldn't laugh at their sister who had just been tied by fate to the asshole who had said women were weak. Finally getting her soon to be laughing fit under wraps she spoke to her shocked sister and an equally shocked yusuke.

"Congrats you found one I'm almost jealous". Turning to her sister Haruka spoke as she rose away from Yusuke dropping him making him hit his head in the process.

"I-I H-how t-this just can't be happening misaki i-it just can't be". Staring at her sister she just walked back towards the house completely ignoring everyone further as she tried to figure out how this could have happened. Watching as her sister walked away Misaki glanced at her sister's soul mate Yusuke was looking around confused as he stood only to go face first into a tree on the other side of the field.

Giggling Yukina watched as well, as Yusuke pushed away from the tree only to break it. Falling flat on his face Yusuke screamed. "What the hell is happening"?

Snorting Misaki spoke. "You have more power than what you know what to do with, I could put a binding spell on you too help you slowly work up to your new power but what's the fun in that"?

Glaring at the girl from the ground Yusuke spoke in confusion and anger. "What do you mean more power, what's going on"?

Sighing Misaki stood and made her way towards the temple going to check on her sister.

"You explain everything to him Genkai I'll go check up on Haruka". She said as she waved at them from over her shoulder.

Looking up a Genkai Yusuke spoke. "What did you get me involved in this time granny"? Laughing at the boy Genkai spoke in amusement.

"You got yourself into this one idiot". Narrowing his eyes Yusuke balled his fists as he glared at Genkai from the ground.

"How is this my fault"!? Yusuke spoke in loud obnoxious thumps until Genkai snapped.

"You were born". Blinking now more confused than ever Yusuke tried to piece together what she meant by this but was clueless.

Sighing Genkai spoke once again as she sipped her tea mumbling under her voice. "I'm too old for this shit".

"Every demon, human, spirit, even freaking unicorn has a soul mate someone they spend forever with, You just so happened to be the soul mate along with one other too Haruka".

Still looking confused Yusuke spoke. "I don't understand your science mumbo jumbo".

Growling in frustration Genkai hit the boy hard upside the head while shouting. "You moron let me put it in a way you can understand".

"You Yusuke Urameshi are one of Haruka Rosezeria soul mates, in other words you to were literally really built for each other".

Giving her a blank face Yusuke spoke as he stared at her. "ok you lost me granny".

Giving him a blank look Genkai watched as the gears began to turn in his head. "So what you're saying is this Haruka and I are suppose to be together by fate or something like that".

Sighing in relief that he had finally gotten what she had been saying Genkai spoke. "Exactly I'm glad you've at least grown a little while you were in demon world".

Besides his normal blunt and rash replies Yusuke just layed in his hole think over the situation.

With Haruka and Misaki

Walking into the small dojo Genkai had in her temple Misaki watched as her now brother who had changed clothes fiercely beat the dummies destroying most of them.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so horribly you knew it was bound to happen sooner or later'. Misaki piped up as her brother destroyed another dummy with a fierce cry.

"Don't fuck with me right now Misaki I'm trying to weigh my options". Haruka growled as he jumped up and round house kicked a dummy threw the wall of the dojo.

"Ow options please elaborate dear brother".

Misaki said as she say on the ground a picked her nails with her normal blank and somewhat amused look that she seemed to be wearing today.

"Option a. Run away and never come back hoping that Yusuke gets killed by something or someone". "Option b. Try to change him for the better which is already cramped out because people don't really change you just learn how to live with them". "Finally Option c. Accept everything but since I accept it I would have to accept him for who he is". Narrowing his eyes as he kicked a poll he spoke.

"I personally like Option A. The most but Option C. Is the right thing to do". Sighing he sat down on the ground with one of his hands holding up his head.

"What do you think I should do Misaki"? He said as he looked at her.

"Well to be honest you've only met one and you're ready to back out I know it's hard for you to do, trust me I do but at least give him a chance to earn your trust and respect before you completely throw everything out the window and take off." Misaki said as she stood from her spot and walked towards her brother before poking him in the forehead.

"Just think about it ok"?

"Alright I'll think about it". Haruka mumbled as he stood to continue his own form of anger management.

Several hours later

Walking into the dining room Haruka looked around and rose an eyebrow when she didn't find Yusuke.

"Where's he at"? She asked as she looked at her sister who in return snorted.

"Your lover is still in his crater, you should really teach him how to use those powers".

Grinning her normal grin at her sister Haruka spoke. "He's not my lover he's my soulmate and it's not my fault he can't control his power".

"Lover, soul mate what's the difference"? "Also it is kinda your fault because it's in our nature to show our soul mates how to use their full power when it's awakens". Misaki said as she drew a picture of a silver haired fox, and a weirdly shaped eyein her boredom.

Still smiling Haruka snatched Yusuke plate as she walked outside to feed the boy and help him at least stand on his own. Stopping at the small crater the boy had formed for himself Haruka laughed as he found him cursing trying to stand only for him to fall once again and break the earth.

"Need any help their"? Haruka spoke as he sat down and stared into the hole Yusuke was in.

"You're not going to be like your sister and leave me without helping"? Yusuke asked slightly suspicious towards Haruka's motives. Rolling his eyes Haruka spoke.

"It's kinda my job to show you how to use your new power and strength".

Raising his head a bit Yusuke got a good look at Haruka and sighed.

"I guess I can except any help I can get". He mumbled as he dropped his head with a grunt.

"Alright then I'm going to put a small binding spell on you to make it to where you can at least stand every week this spell will release small bits of your power to make it easier to adjust to it instead of having to adjust to it all at once".

Haruka explained as he mumbled a small chant under his breath a light flashed and then disappeared before Yusuke stood slowly with only little trouble compared to before.

"At least I'm not breaking everything I touch". He mumbled as he pushed slightly of a tree only for it to snap.

"Looks like you spoke too soon". Haruka mumbled with his usual smile on his face. Yusuke looked at his hands in surprise.

"Genkai told me I'm as powerful as you now, isn't it you know boring having so much power". Yusuke mumbled as he continued to stare at his hands.

"What do you mean"? Haruka said with an eyebrow raised but still had his smile on his face.

"There's no one to give you a challenge for a fighter that has to be boring". Yusuke said as he stared at Haruka.

"Well not really no matter how strong you are there's always someone stronger than you out there". Haruka spoke as a thoughtful look fell over his face.

"In my opinion my sister is stronger then me and in her opinion I'm stronger then her it's all about perspective". Haruka continued with a grin.

"But you're way stronger then me". Yusuke spoke matter of factly.

"We are of equal strength now Yusuke as my soul mate when you touched my markings I unlocked your full potential enough for you to be of equal strength to me no matter how strong I am, your body just has to adjust to your sudden power".

Haruka said as he stood fully glancing up at Yusuke before holding her hand out making Yusuke blink.

"What"? He asked trying to figure out what he was doing. Rolling his eyes Haruka spoke as he kept his hand out.

"It's a strength test squeeze my hand as hard as you can so I can judge where to start at in your training".

"What of I hurt you"? Yusuke asked as he stared at the hermaphrodite in front of him.

Laughing at him Haruka spoke in amusement.

"Trust me Misaki and I always play this game you won't hurt me".

Taking her hand Yusuke squeezed it putting as much force on it as he could still grinning Haruka cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Well I would suggest weights but since we're trying to help you get use to your own power were going to have you hug trees and run laps to build up your muscles so they don't tare'.

"I'm hugging trees why"? Yusuke asked his only for him to walk towards a tree.

"Well since you're having trouble controlling your strength I need you to do this so in a way you can still interact with people because just touching my hand would have broke it if I were anyone else". Haruka said as he pointed to the tree in front of him.

Snorting Yusuke reached out to hug it only for the tree the crack slightly when he touched it. Pulling away quickly he looked at his hands in slight surprise. Laughing slightly Haruka smiled at the boy.

"Maybe we should start with boulders"? Haruka said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Glaring at the boy Yusuke spoke. "Have you even trained anyone before"?

"No actually Misaki normally comes up with our training routine and what we are doing for that day". Haruka said as a thoughtful look fell over his face.

"Then why don't we ask Misaki for help"? Yusuke suggested only for Haruka to smile at him.

"She's mean and I doubt she'll help it is my job to train you after all". Haruka said as he looked over towards the house before it came to him.

"Oh yea I forgot to give you your food it probably cold by now". Haruka said as he took out Yusuke plate from a bolder he had placed it upon arriving earlier.

"Food". Yusuke mumbled as his stomach grumbled and he made his way towards Haruka.

Going to snatch it from Haruka, Haruka moved it from the boy quickly with a grin only for Yusuke to glare.

"Gimme it". Yusuke growled as Haruka rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to eat it you just shatter everything like a bull in a China shop". Haruka said as he gave Yusuke the Chester grin only for Yusuke to growl in frustration and horror.

"How am I supposed to eat then I'll starve"! Yusuke exclaimed as he looked horrified only for Haruka to once again laugh at him.

"How about I feed you"? Haruka suggested only for Yusuke to turn away from him.

"I ain't no kid lady I don't need you to feed me". Yusuke said as Haruka smiled at the boy.

"Well I guess you could always starve, my name isn't lady or dude it Haruka". Haruka said as he kept up his smile normal smile.

Sighing in defeat at the concept of never eating again Yusuke watched as Haruka offered him food.

"Fine but don't tell anyone about this or else". He said with a glare as he ate some sushi of the chopsticks Haruka had showed him.

"I would never". Haruka said with a grin.

Giving him his last piece of sushi right as Yusuke bit down they heard a snap of a camera. Looking towards the source of the noise they saw Misaki standing there waving a photo in her hand just giving them her normal look.

"Misaki did you just take a picture of us"? Haruka asked in slight surprise not even noticing his sister was standing right there.

"You'll want this moment in a photo album one day". Came her blunt reply.

As she continue to shake her photo. Looking between the girls Yusuke spoke in confusion.

"What just happened"?

"Misaki took a picture of me feeding you and where probably not getting it back anytime soon". Haruka said as she smiled at Yusuke.

Before Yusuke could launch a complain Misaki spoke as she placed the picture in her wallet before placing her wallet back into her pocket.

"So have you explained everything to him and trained him at least a little or have you two just been feeding each other and shooting puppy eyes back and forth"? Misaki asked as she looked at her brother and his soul mate.

Smiling at his sister Haruka spoke as he pointed at Yusuke.

"Well you see I tried to train him but I don't know the first thing about training someone". Haruka said as he stared at his sister with a sheepish grin while scratching his head awkwardly.

"As of right now I don't have to train anyone so I'm not helping". Misaki said as she took out her sketchbook and continued working on her fox and weird eye.

Still smiling Haruka spoke as he pointed his finger at his sister.

"I curse you to find your hmph hmm hmm". He continued as Misaki instantly appeared beside him and covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence brother". Misaki hissed as she looked around in slight paranoia.

Looking at the two siblings in surprise Yusuke spoke.

"Why did you convert her mouth". Looking at the boy Misaki spoke.

"Haruka I'd identifying as a male at the moment so please refer to him as a he".

"Also every time we say I curse you to it happens I I don't want to have to deal with some over the top male at the moment". Misaki said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother when she released him.

Jumping away quickly Haruka spoke as he dodged away from Misaki grasp when she went to grab him again.

"I dare you misaki to find your soulmate". He said as he flipped out of her grasp in pointed at her.

Stopping all together when a cold shiver ran up her spine misaki did something she didn't do often she showed dread as she glared at her brother.

"How could you"? She shouted as she attempted to tackle her brother only for him to face out the way.

Ducking under a blow Haruka aimed at her Misaki went in for a left handed jab only for Haruka to grab her hand. Flexing up using Haruka's body as momentum misaki knocked Haruka off his feet only to catch himself quickly and spin out the way. Launching herself from the ground at him Misaki came centimeters from slashing Haruka with her now revealed claws only to stop right when she was about to claw Haruka.

Staring down at his sister Haruka sighed as she pulled away from him.

"My demon form is showing isn't it"? Misaki asked as she glanced at Yusuke before letting her eyes land on her brother.

Smiling at his sister Haruka spoke.

"Sure is I almost forgot how cute you look". Haruka teased his sister and she watched her tail move back and forth.

"So did I". Misaki mumbled as she continued to look at her tail as it swayed being her.

Laughing at his sister Haruka watches as she examined herself in her true form. Looking confused between the two of them Yusuke tried to piece together what the two of them were doing.

"So you still upset"? Haruka asked as he examined his sister's flaming red hair.

Taking a deep calming breath Misaki relaxed.

"No not anymore". She spoke as her once red eyes turn to a grey/blue and her red hair a silver/blonde.

Just then Hiei came flying landing on Misaki, with a Demon head in his hand and another Demon stomping his way towards them.


	4. Chapter 3

This is written and put together by thornyrose10 And KuramaShadowFoxYokai. Please leave comment on what you think of the story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFoxYokai's OC and Masaki is thornyrose10 OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from thornyrose10) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sew us or remove our story M'kay.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter 3

Just as it had done for Yusuke and Haruka the world seemed to stop for a slight second as Hiei and misaki stared at each other the headband around Hiei's jagan eye burned away as it glowed along with the tribal marking Misaki had. Hiei's power rose to meet misaki's then as soon as it began everything ended.

Grinning at his sister as he killed the angered demon Haruka spoke.

"ow look you found one too I'm almost jealous".

Misaki pushed Him away as she stood to her own feet. Clicking her tongue in slight annoyance as her hair turned purple and her eyes violet misaki glared slightly at her brother.

"It's only amusing when it happens to you". Misaki said as she folded her hands over her chest.

"That's a new color I've never seen it on you before I wonder what it means"? Haruka spoke as he studied Misaki's hair.

Hiei not understanding what was happened attempted to stand but just like yusuke had done he ended up putting way too much force behind it and cracked the ground under him. Yusuke being the person he is pointed and laughed at Hiei as Haruka smiled in amusement.

"Haha looks like you're screwed just like me three eyes". Yusuke said as he pointed and continued to laugh at Hiei.

"You know him Yusuke"? Haruka asked in curiosity as he looked between the two.

Misaki being herself just sat down on the ground watching Hiei attempt to leave the small crater he had made for himself.

"Yea he was apart of the group I use to fight with. He's an old friend". Yusuke said as he attempted to lean on a tree only to crack it slightly and move away quickly.

"How interesting". Haruka mumbled as he analyze exactly what Yusuke had said.

Glancing to Misaki haruka spoke to her.

"You know what that means don't you Misaki"?

Nodding as she pulled out her drawing book from nowhere Misaki spoke as she continued to watch Hiei in now that she had calmed down slight amusement.

"That the other two are more then likely directly involved in Yusuke's group in some way".

"Exactly see I knew we were related some way". Haruka said as he moved his eyes towards Hiei as well who was quietly trying to stand not really paying them much attention.

"Misaki shouldn't you help him"? Haruka spoke as he glanced at his sister who in return glared at Hiei somewhat darkly compared to her normally emotionless self she portrays herself as.

"Let him suffer".Misaki spoke which is return made Hiei glare at her.

"Onna you will release me from whatever spell you've placed on me". Hiei snarled as he glared at misaki from his crater.

"I don't have you under a spell you're simply too weak to stand do to your new power so figure it out yourself". Misaki said as she snorted at the angry demon.

"Now children let's play nice". Yusuke said after him and haruka stood off to the side listening to their conversation if you could even call it that.

Smiling Haruka nodded in agreement "Exactly and Misaki you were the one that told we we were suppose to train them didn't you you're not going to neglect your duties are you". Haruka said as Misaki stopped the picture she was drawing and stared at her brother.

"You know how to get under my skin don't you"? Misaki said as she placed her drawing book away.

"What are siblings for". Haruka said as he smiled at misaki who in returned sighed.

"To be a pain in the side, I suppose I can at least explain what happening for you". Misaki said as she sat down at the edge of Hiei's crater and spoke to him.

"Yes explain". Hiei said as he glared.

"You're my soul mate, I'm one of the hearts of the three world as is my sibling Haruka". Misaki began as Yusuke also listened because even though they had told him what had happened they hadn't really explained what was happening.

"As the heart of the three worlds Haruka and I have two soulmates apiece you and Yusuke being one of them, When you two touched our marks you were given just as much power as your soul mate has making it hard for you to stand without cracking the earth because of the amount of force you have behind it". Misaki finished as she look at both of them before looking towards Haruka.

"Did I leave anything out"? Misaki asked as she glanced towards Haruka.

"Ehh your description sounded pretty good too me, you left out a few things but we'll tell them the rest of that crap at a later date". Haruka said as she smiled at Misaki who in return nodded.

Hiei just snorted at the girl before turning away.

"Attachments make you weak I don't need a mate girl". Hiei said as he began to attempt to stand.

"I see so you don't want my help"?Misaki asked.

"I don't need help from the likes of you". Hiei mumbled as he continued to attempt to stand.

About to say something in return she was unable to as she was interrupted.

"Misaki i scratched my Crystal". Yukina said as ran up to misaki and showed her the crystal she had made for her.

Letting her eyes soften slightly towards the girl misaki took the Crystal from her as Hiei watched the two of them threw narrowed eyes.

"It's ok Yukina I'll fix it but how in the world did you scratch it"? Misaki asked as she lightly blew at the scratch making it disappear.

"I don't know I ended up dropping it and it got a scratch none of the others you've made me have any other Scratch's no matter how often I've dropped". Yukina said as she hugged her crystal swan to her chest.

"My powers slipped when I found my soulmate it wasn't your fault Yukina it was my own". Misaki said as she smiled at the girl just barely.

Nodding Yukina look curiously into the hole Hiei was in and smiled.

"Hello Hiei will you be staying for breakfast"? Yukina asked only for hiei to nod towards the girl making her smile brighten.

Skipping back towards the house Yukina hummed happily.

"What business do you have with yukina?" Hiei said in a threatening voice towards Misaki.

"What's it to you"? Misaki asked as she gestured for Haruka and Yusuke to continue on with their training to which they did.

"That's none of your concern girl". Hiei said as he glared at Misaki.

"Then what her and I do is none of your concern". Misaki said as she sat by him crater and stared down at him.

That's the way they stayed for a week Hiei glaring at Misaki from his crater and Misaki sitting there staring at him.

Walking out of the temple haruka spoke as he put food by misaki who in return thanked him.

"You should come inside and bathe you smell horrendous". Haruka spoke as he wrenckled his nose in disgust.

"Hows Yusuke doing in his training"? Misaki asked as she continued to stare at Hiei as she ate making Hiei's glare he still had aimed at her intensify.

"He is actually advancing faster than I would have thought, he's surprisingly a quick learner when it comes to fighting and controlling his strength". Haruka said as he grinned.

"I see i'm still waiting for a certain stubborn demon to let me help him". Misaki spoke as she sipped her tea Yukina had made for her to go with breakfast.

"So are you still explaining to him our history and everything that is expected of him?" Misaki asked as she glanced at Haruka briefly breaking eye contact with Hiei.

"You make it sound so easy Misaki but it isn't we have to slowly work towards this, he even told me that he wouldn't have minded this so much if another person wasn't involved." Haruka spoke as he placed him head on top of his hand.

"Did you explain why a second mate was needed"? Misaki asked as she sipped her tea once again.

"Not yet he's been asking so i'm explaining it to him today during training". Haruka mumbled a he looked at him watch.

"Speaking of which i need to go wake him up, please bathe sister you stink". Haruka said as he rose and made his way towards the temple.

"I'll keep that in mind". Misaki mumbled as she blissfully sipped her tea only for her peace to be disturbed by a harsh voice.

"Go bathe yourself girl, your brother was right you smell wretched". Hiei snarled at the girl.

"Ow is my state of uncleanliness getting to you perhaps you should let me help you and I will go bathe". Misaki said as her hair turned from a gross puke green to a dark chestnut brown.

"I don't need help from the likes of you". Hiei mumbled as he once again tried to keep himself from breaking the earth underneath him by standing.

"You've been telling me that all week I'm curious as to what you mean by it". Misaki said as her hair like a mood ring went from chestnut brown to a light gray.

Hiei said nothing as he continued to try and stand Misaki having enough of his stuberness rose as her hair settled on the strange purple color.

"Fine then you stubborn demon I'll do what I want whether you like it or not". Misaki said as she pulled her hair back with a hair tie before be gaining her chant.

Mumbling the small chant under her breath and light flashed before Hiei stood and took off. Rolling her eyes Misaki followed him with ease. Clicking her tongue at him she tackled him to the ground before mumbling another chant under her breath. Another bright light flashed before it settled over the two of them. Here ingredients someone cleared their throat they both glanced up only to find Haruka and Yusuke standing there staring at them.

"Did you just use a binding spell on him'? Haruka asked himself sister in surprise

"Yes he can't go 2 miles away from me or he will be in immense pain". Misaki said as she stared blankly at Hiei and Haruka.

Laughing at his friend's misfortune yusuke toppled over in hysteria. Rolling her eyes as Yusuke laughed at Hiei misaki shrugged.

"Its his own fault I'm not having future mate abandonment issues all because he didn't feel like being my mate". Misaki said as she dodged a swipe from Hiei's sword with ease.

"Unbind your spell now woman". Hiei snarled as he continued his assault on misaki only for her to dodge with the fluently of a goddess.

Haruka sighed "will you stop attacking my sister if she dies you're stuck to a dead body" he yelled at the fire demon.

"Stuck to?"? Hiei asked this seeming to catch his attention.

" Yes even if she were to die you would still be bounded too her if anything she would probably let you kill her just so you would have to carry her dead body with you everywhere you went". Haruka explained as he smiled at Hiei happily knowing the demon would stop attacking Misaki.

Standing off to the side as Haruka gave them a lesson in her magic. Misaki relaxed against a tree being forgotten was something that happened to her often but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"Ok so since you're both here and I have your attention I figured I should probably explain why two soul mates are needed instead of one that way we won't have to repeat ourselves". Haruka said as he went into explaining mode.

Narrowing his eyes Hiei listened as Yusuke made a yes sound as he wait for the explanation.

"Being the hearts of the three worlds Misaki and I were born with the power to completely destroy the world as we know it or save it". Haruka began as he stared at the two before him.

"This power is so raw and almost untamed that it could completely destroy Misaki and i's body if it isn't spread between three vessels, the only being that would be powerful enough to stand this power are the hearts themselves and their mates, only having one mate would still leave us with enough power for it to shrewd our bodies". Haruka continued as he took a small breath of air.

"However two mates leaves a perfect balance within our bodies that will keep us from being consumed by our own power". Haruka ended his explanation with a grin as he asked.

"Any questions"?

"Yea one if you can save the world then what do you need to save it from". Yusuke asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll explain all that when everyone is gathered the long explanation is something I don't want to do twice". Haruka said as he struggled looking towards his sister who sat with her eyes closed in silent bliss haruka asked.

"Did I leave anything out"? Looking surprised Yusuke spoke as he stared at the silent girl.

"I forgot you were here".

"How am I not surprised, The only way we can destroy the world would be if we don't find our mates in time and our bodies destroy themselves". Misaki said sarcastically at first before her voice changed into a serious one despite her relaxed state.

"How much time do we have before that happens"? Hiei asked much to Yusuke's surprise.

Notes:

A/N: please comment and tell me if this sucks or is good i will update the story every few weeks

Notes:

Please leave a review or comment and Kudos will be great no necessary but great. if anyone has suggestions they are welcomed. if you see mistakes please point them out i do suck at grammar so i will fix if pointed out cause i might not see them. i update every 2 to 4 weeks


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFoxYokai's OC and Masaki is Thornsilverfox OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from Thornsilverfox) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sue us or remove our story M'kay**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Well considering our current age about 9 years." Haruka said thoughtfully as yusuke and Hiei sighed in relief.

"Well actually we will be coming to age in demon terms in nine years so we need to be mated by then cause our coming to age means the power we have comes out full force instead of us having the limitations we do now. So of course having our mates by then will help keep the power from completely destroying our bodies and the world along with it." Haruka explained in further detail but not completely just enough for them to understand doomsday would be in nine years if not mated.

"Amazing." Yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

Haruka chuckled " Actually yes it is amazing how the world you thought you knew could be hiding a very powerful secret right under your noses" he replied to Yusuke sarcasm.

"I mean really did any of you hear of the hearts before? By your reaction when you heard what we were you didn't! Meaning that no one knew we existed because of people keeping us a secret. So what other secrets do you not know about?" he said with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes slightly yusuke was about to come up with a backlash when he thought about it for a moment. "You kinda have a point what other secrets do we not know about"? Yusuke mumbled thoughtfully as he frowned slightly. Rolling her eyes misaki spoke up suddenly making yusuke jump slightly.

"Probably a lot, I mean secrets are called secrets for a reason I'm sure there are beings out there more powerful then haruka and I but are kept secret there for we don't know about them".

"We should quite pondering over this and train though hmm"? Misaki said as she stared at her brother with an eyebrow raised.

"You always take away my fun misaki". Haruka said as he pouted slightly to himself before barking out orders to yusuke to continue his tree hugging exercise.

"There happy"? Haruka mumbled as they watched yusuke break tree after tree after tree.

"Not really why do you have him hugging trees"? Misaki asked with her eyebrow raised.

"To teach him restraint". Haruka said as he stared at his sister I curiosity.

"Why would you do something differently"? He asked.

"Yea of have him start by touching the trees with his fingers and then slowly make him work his way up to hugging them so he could get a grasp on how much is gentle and how much is rough". Misaki explained as she watched yusuke continue his training.

Nodding in understanding Haruka did just that as he looked around suddenly.

"Where did Hiei go"? Haruka asked as he looked around the patch of woods they were in.

"In horrible pain about 2 and a half miles out he's still going too such a curious being I'm wondering how far he can go before he collapses". Misaki said as she continued to draw in and sketch book.

"You're going to let him suffer, I'm surprised by that". Haruka said as he stared at his sister occasionally looking towards yusuke to see how his training was doing.

"I gave him fair warning he chose to ignore me there for he can suffer until he passes out then I might consider retrieving him". Misaki spoke mildly as she continued her sketches seemingly not the least bit worried for Hiei.

"I never knew how sadistic you can be towards other people misaki". Haruka said as he walked over to yusuke.

"So how's this new method helping you out"? Haruka asked as yusuke glanced at him.

"It's actually kinda helping". Yusuke said as he held out his finger to the tree and watched at it cracked a little less the the crack above it.

"Well I told you misaki was the training guru I'm just slightly upset with her for not sharing this information sooner". Haruka mumbled as he looks towards his sister.

What haruka and yusuke and even Hiei himself didn't know was that misaki put a small attachment to the spell she had used to bound Hiei so that she felt every ounce of pain Hiei felt when he left from his 2 mile prolemiter. Stretching slightly misaki stood as she made her way towards the temple.

"5 miles out his pain tolerance is more than I thought it would be". Misaki thought as she sat down in the dining room and watched as yukina prepared supper for the evening. Smiling at the girl slightly when she turned to her in worry.

"Misaki-san you're in pain why"? Yukina asked as she made her way towards the silent girl genkai who sat silently off to the side sipping her tea spoke. "She's too much of a glutton for punishment". Yukina looked towards the girl before going to heal some of her pain away only for misaki to stop her. "I put this spell on him Yukina it's only fair I feel what he feels". Misaki said as yukina stood and went back working on supper. "By him you mean hiei?" Yukina asked as Misaki nodded "yea him now we wait see how far he gets before passing out" she added.

Yusuke and Haruka walked in at that time hearing what misaki had said haruka smiled before looking at Yusuke "want to make a bet on your friend.?" He asked the male loud enough to catch all their attention. Looking at haruka strangely yusuke spoke. "What kinda bet"? Yusuke asked suspiciously making haruka smirk. "How about we bet a date if I win you go on a date with me if you win you decide what you want"? Haruka said as his smirk seemed to melt into a grin. "How about if I win you give me a rematch". Yusuke said as he held out his fist towards Haruka with a smirk making him in return blink. "Seriously, just a fight I would have given you a rematch either way but whatever". Haruka said as he shrugged before looking at misaki with a serious expression.

"How long has he made it already and threw what time period"? Haruka asked making misaki sigh. "He's 7 miles in and he's cleared it in 20 minutes I think the pain is slowing him down". Misaki said as she gave haruka a blank look.

"Alright then I bet 15 miles" Haruka said. Yusuke grinned " 20 miles hiei's as stubborn as they come he's gonna make it at least 20 miles" he replied to the bet. "Whatever misaki tell me when I win I'm going to go train in the training hall". Haruka said as he walked away with a shrug. "Yea whatever I'm gonna win". Yusuke mumbled as he turned away from them when he sat down at the table. "Nitwit". Genkai mumbled as she drank her tea making yusuke in return glare at her. "What's it this time you old hag"? Yusuke said his glare at genkai softening slightly.

"You obviously underestimate the type of excruciating pain Hiei is under at the moment and for that you are a nitwit". Genkai said as she sipped her tea glaring right back at yusuke with a you're too cocky for your own good look. "Well she seems fine and she's in the same type of pain Hiei's in". Yusuke said as he pointed an accusing finger at misaki making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Please explain what you're feeling right now so he can grasp what's going on". Genkai said as she rubbed her temples trying to resist the urge to pity herself. "I feel as though I've had the pressure of thirty mountains dropped on me at once and the burning through my body is like hot magma flowing thru my vains, actually I'm probably going to pass out as soon as I retrieve him from his little excavation, retrieving him is the only thing that's keeping me from passing out due to the pain I'm feeling". Misaki said giving him a long explanation instead of her normal short one so she could keep herself busy from the pain coursing thru her.

Looking at the girl before him strangely yusuke spoke. "How do you plan to retrieve him in your condition"? "I'll manage". Misaki said as she placed her head in her hand and continued her small stare down with yusuke. "You'll manage"? Yusuke asked in slight bewilderment as Misaki nodded. "Yes I'll manage". Misaki said as she pulled her sketch book from seemingly nowhere and began to draw unhindered by the boys bewilderment A strong silence swept thru the room as yusuke stared at a now silently Misaki as she sketched in her book completely ignoring the world around her.

"Supper is prepared everyone". Yukina spoke softly as she sat the pot of miso soup down before them. "I'll go and get Haruka-san from the training room you may begin without us". Yukina said as she bowed before departing from the room. Nodding towards the girl they each made a bowl for themselves before yusuke began to wolf down his food. Watching the boy in distaste Misaki spoke."Have some table manners, you act as though you haven't eaten properly in year".

"Well maybe you ain't eating the way you should". Yusuke responded as he pointed his chopsticks at her speaking with his mouth full. "I've lost my appetite". Misaki mumbled as she pushed her bowl away watching in distaste as Yusuke wolfed down her bowl as well without even attempting to ask for permission.

"You've always been so girly". Haruka said as he walked into the room snorting at his sister in the process. "I'm a female I'm entitled to be feminine". Misaki said as she pulled her sketch book back up and continued her silver fox she had been drawing for the past hour. "Yes yes I know". Haruka said dismissively as he dug into his food in a way that wasn't as proper as most but also nowhere near as piggish as Yusuke had. Rolling her eyes Misaki dismissed them as they ate letting her eye twitch slightly when Yusuke asked for more.

"How do you eat so much"? Misaki mumbled as she stared blankly in slight wonder at her brother's mate. "What cha mean"? Yusuke asked face full of food. Shaking her head misaki mumbled. "Never mind". Under mind under her breath before focusing in on Hiei and his progress again.

"He's 13 miles out surprisingly he seems to be speeding up". Misaki said as she stood from her seat and made her way towards the door. "Where are you going"? Yusuke asked as he stared at misaki when she got up. "Has he crashed"? Haruka asked seeming to be a little too excited. "Not yet but he's close to it I can feel it". Misaki said as she opened the door that leads outside standing by it preparing herself for the trip and pain that was still coursing thru her. "You said he spead up though". Yusuke said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "It's a normal response for a human or demon when they're close to crashing he's trying to push himself harder but isn't doing anything but wearing himself out sooner". Haruka explained as misaki relaxed her body and closed her eyes.

"He's out 15 miles exactly". Misaki mumbled as she took of at full speed towards the fire demons location hearing a cheer from her brother and a damnit from yusuke in the distance fading away. _'I'm surprised you managed to make it this far, before I was slightly unhappy about our mating status but your pain tolerance may have saved my opinion on you.'_ Misaki thought as she stopped 10 minutes later when her vision began to blear. "I overestimated my ability". Misaki said allowed as she sucked in a painful breath. "Just a bit further". She said as she once again took of. Breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the pain leave as she stepped into the two mile perimeter misaki came to a crashing stop before hitting her knees as she stared at the knocked out fire/ice demon before her.

"Your tolerance I may find curious, however your intelligence is another matter altogether". Misaki said as she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. "I hope they don't worry too much". Misaki said as she slipped into much needed unconsciousness.

 _ **Around 7 am the next day**_

"I wasn't expecting this". A redheaded man said as he stared at the two unconscious demons huddled together "Hiei i'm surprised he would sleep in such an open space, also I wonder who this girl is could she perhaps be the cause of his state". He asked as he picked the two up glancing at the girl in Suspicion.

 ** _'She's a kitsune like us.'_** Yoko spoke from the depths of kurama's mind making him nod.

 _'Yes she is we should take them too genkai's, if the girl poses a threat I'm sure genkai will know.'_ Kurama thought back to him as he smiled continuing to Genkai's temple silently caring the two demons on each of his shoulders with ease.

 _ **At genkai's temple**_

"Yo". Haruka said as he entered the kitchen with a yawn. "Good morning haruka-san". Yukina said as she prepared breakfast for them happily. "Misaki isn't awake yet"? Yukina asked as she looked around the room I'm confusion. "She isn't"? Haruka asked in surprise as he frowned. "Did she even make it back last night"? Haruka asked as he look around and stood from the seat he was sitting in, slight panic and worry for his sister setting in. "Not that I'm aware of". Yukina said with worry.

" Don't worry about her she'll be fine". Genkai said making Haruka and Yukina jump in surprise not noticing the older woman take a seat in their panic. "Are you sure Genkai-sama'? Yukina asked as she stared at the Genkai in slight doubt. "Don't doubt me girl I know what I speak of". Genkai said a slight arrogance entering into her tone making Yukina and Haruka relax slight. "Hopefully misaki will come back soon she still hasn't bathed". Haruka said wrinkling his nose in disgust over his sister's lack of bathing.

"Well she was watching Hiei-san closely she didn't have the time to bathe". Yukina justified for the girl making Haruka smile at her slightly. "Always making excuses for her" Haruka said as they heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it. "I don't make excuses for her". Yukina said as her and Haruka both stared wide eyed at the red head with Misaki and Hiei slung over each shoulder. "Kurama-san". Yukina said in surprise as she rushed to a small room to prepare it for him to set them down.

"Damnit misaki you're always getting yourself into trouble". Haruka mumbled as he attempted to take his sister from the man before him only to be stopped. "You know her"? Kurama asked as he blocked Haruka from grabbing misaki making Haruka narrow his eyes in displeasure. "She's my sister". Haruka said as he walked away with misaki in his arms making kurama's eyes widen slightly. _'I didn't even see him move'_. Kurama thought as yoko chimed in. _ **'I did but it was blurred I wouldn't have been able to react in enough time.'**_ Youko said making kurama and him narrow their eyes as they trailed behind the demon before them.

Haruka put his sister down on the couch glaring at the redhead who had her. "What were you doing with my sister Avatar?" He asked clearly stating that he knew the redhead had a Kitsune inside him. "I found her with Hiei so I figured I'd bring them both back". Kurama said eyeing the boy before him carefully. Haruka glared at the male analyzing him. Before growling "keep your filthy hands off my sister Youko" he said before even realizing he didn't even know the male yet he knew what the demon in him was. Remembering the spell he was under, he realised although he didn't know the male he did at the same time. Because of the spell allowing them to see what was going on in the world outside their sleeping place. So he knew the demon Youko was the biggest man whore in Makai.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the boy. His eyes changed to gold and his voice was much more deep and husky "who are you and how do you know me Boy?" He growled out like he was threatened. "That's none of your concern". Haruka mumbled as he began brushing Misaki's hair from her face. "Just stay away from my sister". He commanded as Youko's eyes darkened at the command. "You will answer my question". Youko spoke as he took a threatening step forward making Haruka narrow his eyes as he prepared for an attack.

About that time Yukina entered into the room with a smile on her face completely ignoring the tension between the two. "The room is ready, oh hello Youko-San it's nice too see you again". Yukina stated as she analyzed the red heads eyes with a small Kurama took back control over his body as he followed behind Yukina towards the room.

Picking Misaki up gently Haruka sighed as he walked towards where Yukina and Kurama had went passing Yusuke's room along the way as he came out and followed him in his half dead half awake state.

"You look cute with your hair like that". Haruka said as Yusuke looked towards Misaki with a strange look. "What's up with her"? He asked with a yawn as he slapped Haruka's hand away when he tried to run his hands thru Yusuke's un greased back hair.

"Stop that". Yusuke mumbled as Haruka sighed once again before speaking.

"She passed out when she went to get Hiei from the forest". Looking around in slight worry Yusuke asked. "Where did Hiei go if you found him and her like this"?

"That avatar guy found them". Haruka mumbled as he walked into the room Yukina and Kurama had entered into about a minute before. "Avatar guy….."? Yusuke trailed off as his eyes wandered too Kurama. "Kurama what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked

Haruka rolled his eye's "as I said Avatar guy found them and brought them here" he said to Yusuke. "Avatar guy". Yusuke mumbled before breaking into laughter. Rolling his eyes Haruka set misaki in her bed with a sigh as he brushed hair from her face. "So troublesome". Standing Haruka looked at Yukina as she began healing Misaki and Hiei.

"You can heal them this time but I'll be back in 2 hours after I help Yusuke Train and I'll heal them from there". Haruka said as Yukina nodded with a smile as he left the room Yusuke and Kurama following him out "Avatar guy stay I don't need you getting in the way" Haruka growled out having already been annoyed by the fox. Yusuke chuckled "best do as he says I learned the hard way." He added to his friend following Haruka. Walking thru the hall behind Haruka Yusuke shot him a curious look as spoke, "What do you have against kurama"? Yusuke asked as they walking into the forest behind the temple.

"I don't like man whores near my sister". Haruka stated simply as he stood to the side directing Yusuke to a few boulders instead of trees today.

"manwhore'? Yusuke said with a slight chuckled

"Youko kurama is known thru Maki for being a manwhore, I do not want him around Misaki he's bad news". Haruka said as Yusuke nodded in understanding

"Yea but kurama and Youko are completely different you shouldn't hold it against kurama for what Youko did ages ago, plus I've fault beside Youko in battle and I've learned that he isn't as horrible as they make him or three eyes out too be, they're just misunderstood delinquents like I was". Yusuke said wisely as Haruka stared at him perplexed.

"Holy shit you said something smart, let's keep that between us though I don't feel like giving misaki any of my money yet". Haruka said as he waved his hand in front of his face making yusuke glare at him. "You two made a bet on how smart I am"? He asked as his glare darkened. "No we made a bet on when you would say something smart, I know you aren't as retarded as you seem I just didn't think you'd say anything smart for at least another week". Haruka justified as he watched yusuke train.

"I guess I can try to give him the benefit of the doubt he did after all bring her home safely". Haruka mumbled.

 _ **Two days later**_

Haruka had ended up taking over the healing of both Hiei and Misaki only allowing Yukina too help twice in that time.

Feeling her head pound as she opened her Misaki shot up suddenly went she felt a strange unfamiliar aura in the room. Gasping in surprise when misaki sprung up Haruka and kurama that where in the room attempted to grab her when she started to fall only for them to be brung down with her. As if in slow motion kurama turned their bodies so neither of the two would hit the ground making them both fall on him.

The world seemed to freeze for a split as they fell kurama's being seemed to rip apart as his and Youko's power grew to match Haruka and Misaki as their tribal marking glowed. As soon as it had began it ended as time speed up again and Haruka smacked his and kurama's for heads together when he landed. Youko and Misaki had ended up with misaki catching herself as she hung over the kitsune before her in surprise.

"Damn it not again but your ears are so fucking cute". Misaki said out of nowhere making Genkai,Yusuke,Yukina, and the now awake Hiei's eyes widen in surprise.

Haruka just stared at kurama in silent horror his face blank as he moved away from him sitting off to the side.

A/N: Cliff hanger sorry i will upload ever 2-3 weeks depending on if i complete the chapter and am half ways through the next chapter if anyone want to beta pm me kind of know i got mistakes in there but cant figure out how to fix them my dyslexia prevents me from noticing them although i know i got them in there please leave a comment to let us now how well we are doing and what we can do to make it better


	6. Chapter 5

Notes:

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor are we making money from this. Yu Yu Hakusho Belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi. This does have Yaoi Scenes so if you're not mature dont read. Haruka is KuramaShadowFoxYokai's OC and Masaki is Thornsilverfox She changed her Username OC Do not Steal. Rated M for Mature People only because of language certain Scenes even censored wouldn't be for non-mature people.(note from Thornsilverfox) we are simply people who wanted to write a story so don't sue us or remove our story M'kay we don't own anything but Misaki, Haruka, and Lilith all other characters go to their respectful owner

A/n: if you like leave a comment if you see anything wrong or if you got suggestions

 _ **Chapter 5**_

As Youko and Misaki continued to stare at eachother Misaki to fixated on her new soul mates ears too really care. Haruka sat of to the side in a corner staring at everyone blankly as Kurama investigated his new hanyo appearance in complete surprise trying to grasp the situation. Youko on the other hand was just staring at his new soul mate as she seemed to be taken by his ears.

Everyone else just sat back in surprise and watched.

Haruka recovered the quickest and literally got up and hit Youko upside the head "stupid fucken soulmate shit why the fuck does the manwhore have to be my sister soulmate when I get my hands on the goddess of fate neck she will think twice before pulling this shit again" he mumbled before looking at Kurama "and why do I got two fucken Half Breed's as soulmates when my sister gets two fucken full demons that is just wrong" he complained.

Everyone sat in shock before Misaki busted into laughter, pointing at her brother in the process.

"hahaha omg Haruka you're so funny of course my mates would be full demons and yours are half demons you have a better tolerance towards humans then I do". Misaki said as she wiped the tears that had built up in her eyes away.

"I don't have a tolerance for humans I just don't mind them as much". Haruka mumbled as he glared at his new mare in disapproval making Kurama grunt uncomfortably as he made no attempt to move him over powered body from the ground.

"Perhaps you should bring your mate outside so he doesn't destroy the temple as you did"? Misaki suggested as she walked out thru the hole Haruka had made in Genkai's wall when she had hit Youko upside the head forcing him thru the wall itself.

Haruka shrugged "oops oh well I don't like him anyway" he said going to help the red head.

Picking Kurama up and slinging him over his shoulder Haruka placed him in the yard.

"I would bind your power like I did too Yusuke but I don't feel like over exerting myself, maybe you can talk my sister into it though from the look of things I don't think she's even helping her mate out yet". Haruka said as he glance over to Misaki smiling slightly as Misaki continued to tease Youko.

"Oo the big bad demon can't get up, so sad so sad, but in that state I can touch your ears and you can't do anything about it". Misaki said childishly letting her child like nature show thru as she poked and prodded at Youko's ears therally aggravating the ancient demon before her.

"Woman you will do well to stop that". Youko growled as Misaki ignored his threats and Kurama just layed on the ground not even attempting to move only listening to Youko and Misaki's qualveral as he tried to get a grip on what's happening.

"Sister stop aggravating the manwhore and come bathe, you still need one". Haruka said as he watch Misaki pout slightly before follies back into her emotionless self.

"Fine I haven't had on in a week thanks to the stubborn demon I've been paired with". Misaki said as she stood poking Youko on last time before walking in the hole in the wall beside her brother.

"We're taking over the hot spring Genkai, Yukina would you like to join us"? Haruka said as he stretched his muscles making Yukina go crimson as she shook her head and Genkai sigh as she spoke.

"I'm too old to go soak in the springs".

"Hot Springs are very therapeutic for old bones". Haruka stated matter of factly making Genkai snort as she walked away.

"Not for these old bones". Genkai said as Haruka turned too Yusuke with a sly grin.

"You want to join us". Coughing out the water he was drinking Yusuke stared at Haruka in surprise making him burst into laughter.

"I'm just fucking with you I only take baths with females". Haruka said as Yusuke glared at him when he walked away with Misaki following close behind him.

When at the hot springs Haruka switched to his witch form Which was her almost female form sighing softly as she got in the hot springs "so are we going to tell them now since they are all gather?" She asked Misaki.

"Yes we did promise, so we got too" Misaki stated as she got in as well Haruka sighed "well then I guess we should tell them to gather whoever they want to hear this" she said as she washed herself. She knew no one knew she can actually switch forms and look fully female when she wanted to since she hid it from everyone beside her sister.

As they continued to talk about their plan King Emma in spirit world was making plans of his own.

 _ **An hour after the soak in the hot springs**_

Haruka was back to his normal form and sitting in the middle of the yard beside Kurama who hasn't moved "your smarter than the others they all moved after they got their full powers where you didn't. At least it one less Crater on the training grounds" he said as everyone else gathered.

Misaki had gathered everyone and told them to call whoever else they wanted to hear this to come. She helped Youko to the side of Kurama before binding their power so they could at least sit up.

"that still doesn't mean I'm happy about having two hanyou mate's, ne Misaki I'll trade you Youko for Yusuke". Haruka said out of the blue making Misaki narrow her eyes.

"You don't even like Youko why do you want to trade"? Misaki asked suspiciously as she hugged Youko making the now standing demon look at her curiously as Yusuke pouted about being traded.

"So he won't be around you I can torture him when I want". Haruka said as Misaki stared blankly at her brother.

"We can't trade and even if we could I wouldn't trade Youko for anyone I like his ears and tail, Hiei on the other hand". Misaki mumbled as Hiei glared at her with a scold.

"The feelings mutual girl". Hiei said as he and Misaki glared dagger as one another.

Taking his arm and lightly trying to shake Misaki off Youko sighed when his attempt was futile. Kurama always the smart one looked around before addressing the others.

"We should gather the whole crew so they know of the danger we might be facing even Keiko and Shizuru should know so they can protect themselves". Kurama said making Yusuke pale as he stood suddenly.

"She's going to kill me I didn't even tell her I was back". Yusuke said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Hey Kurama do you think we can hold off telling Keiko, she's not going to appreciate me not telling her I'm back". Yusuke said as Kurama shook his head at the boy.

"Kuwabara already told us". Youko said as he stared at the strange girl attached to his arm.

"How did he know"!? Yusuke exclaimed as Haruka pulled out the strange phone Genkai had given him.

"Kazuma and I are texting buddies". Haruka said as he narrowed his eyes at Yusuke in thought.

 _"Who's this Keiko person"._ Haruka thought as his eye twitched slightly. Misaki knowing her brother smiled slightly as she walked over to him releasing Youko from her hold making him stare blankly at his now unoccupied arm.

"So who's Keiko"? Misaki asked as she stood beside Haruka voicing her brothers thoughts before he could.

"She's my bestfriend since childhood". Yusuke said as he thought about it for a minute as Hiei snorted at him.

"She use to be the detective's woman". Hiei said as Haruka's eye twitched again.

"She was more than that Hiei they were actually engaged at one point". Kurama said as Haruka froze.

 _"Engaged I wonder how upset he would be if I killed her"._ Haruka thought as Misaki rolled her eyes at her twin.

"So why didn't it work out"? Misaki asked in frained curiosity.

"Keiko has a thing for other girls, Shizuru and her are together now and I'm cool with that her and I could never really make it past being friends anyway". Yusuke said as Haruka's once tense being seemed to relax visibly making Misaki smirk as she went for the kill.

"Haruka I'm surprised by you were you jealous"? Misaki announced for everyone as Haruka shot his sister a death glare.

"No I wasn't". Haruka said as he crossed his arms with a pout making Misaki snicker.

"Yes you did, you were jealous of Yusuke's best friend I'm surprised seeing as how you were fixing to trade him moment before". Misaki said as she dodged out of the way when Haruka tried to hit her upside the head.

"Shut up Misaki I'm not jealous"! Haruka said as he blushed slightly making Misaki's smirk grow.

"Fine then you're not jealous". Misaki said as she walked away Making Haruka nod happily.

"Denials the first stage". Misaki mumbled under her breath breaking off into a run but stopped when she heard Haruka's words.

Haruka glared "oh yea then what about Muroko she is after all Hiei's lover in Makai" he yelled at her.

"That's not a proven fact it's a rumor". Misaki mumbled as her eyes darkened slightly.

Haruka snickered "but I saw it while we were under the spell" he added

"You saw it". Misaki mumbled as she narrowed her eyes towards Hiei making his eyes widen as she walked towards him.

"So is it true"? Misaki asked as Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.

"My personal matters are none of your concern girl". Hiei said as Misaki nodded before walking in the temple thru the giant hole.

"I'm going to my room don't disturb me". She said as she slammed the room door making Haruka roll his eyes as he watched her go.

"That wasn't very nice Hiei-san Haruka-san". Yukina said as she walked towards the door Misaki had went thru.

"She started it, if you can't take it don't dish it out". Haruka pointed out as everyone else shrugged.

"Anyway call your people so I can explain shit". Haruka said as he walked towards the tree line before disappearing from sight leaving the others alone.

Staring blankly at his pocket where his phone was Kurama spoke.

"Hiei, Yusuke how good is your control"? Kurama asked as Hiei,Yusuke, and Youko stared blankly at him and his new look.

Kurama hair had silver streaks in it as his ears and tails did. He had gold in his emerald eyes along with some green vine markings indicating who gave him his Half breed status his Yokai and Reiki were mixing together and completely out of control. His hair had grew down to his hips making him look even more feminine.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked at Youko who had crimson red streaks running through his Silver hair which had grew down to his hips Making his muscular body look like a god's body as well he had red vines like marking running down his body. His eye's had emerald in his gold color while he had grown a new tail which look similar to his hair and ears. He had Reiki and Yokai as well it was mixing out of control too they looked like they could be twins Kurama had grew in Height from 5'5 to 5'9 while Youko shrunk from 7'0 to 6'3.

"You two look different"? Yusuke said as everyone gave him the 'are you fucking stupid' look.

"They were separated suddenly when they've been together for years what did you think would happen nitwit". Genkai said as she sipped her tea heading over to Kurama and yanking his phone from his pocket.

"none of you with be able to call them you're too overpowered I'll do it". Genkai said as she walked inside not planning on giving Kurama back his phone anytime soon.

Kurama watched confused for a moment "Did she just steal my phone?" He asked In A worried tone.

Yusuke nodded along with the other two Youko spoke first "so what the fuck did we get ourselves into this time I swear something always happens when we see each other Yusuke" he glared at the boy.

"Hey don't blame me I just walked into this, I didn't start it". Yusuke said as he held up his hands making the other two also glare at him.

"I agree with the fox detective every time you come around something else happens". Hiei said make everyone glare at Yusuke darker.

"H-hey now guys it's not like I try to do this it just happens".

"Like Genkai told me before don't blame anyone but yourself because you're the one that was tied to them". Yusuke said as Kurama sighed before looking around.

"So detective what's your training regimen"? Hiei asked as he stared at him.

"Well me and Kurama are probably going to be stuck hugging trees you and Youko apparently got the training guru so I don't know what you two will be doing". Yusuke said as they all sighed and began to head inside done with their conversations for now.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Everyone was gathered somehow Kurama's mother had ended up there. Her excuse was she followed Shizuru and Keiko because she overheard them talking about her son. Haruka was back from wherever he went off too. He went and got Misaki out of her room.

Knocking on her door Haruka rolled his eyes when he heard nothing on the other side.

"Come on Misaki it's time to explain". Haruka said banging on the door getting annoyed he pushed the door open with his finger being gentle enough to break the door but not enough to have it fly of the hinged.

"It's your own fault for making me". Haruka trailed off as he looked around the seemingly empty room.

"Shit she escaped". He mumbled as he took of towards the dinning room everyone was seated in and dropped down in front of Hiei making everyone stare at him in surprise.

"How much pain"? Haruka asked as everyone stared at him strangely except Hiei who knew what he was talking about.

"I'm in none she's still within the 2 mile radius but I get small spikes of pain only for it to disappear seconds later". Hiei explained as the others who had just arrived looked at him in confusion and the ones that knew what was happening stared on in surprise.

"Where did she go Yukina"? Haruka asked as she stared at the girl making Hiei and Kuwabara stiffen as they glared at the worried twin.

"How would Yukina know"? Kuwabara asked as he stood protectively before the girl.

"It's ok Kuzuma I know where she is". Yukina said as Haruka relaxed.

"She's sitting in a tree drawing, she said she needed time to clear her head". Yukina said as Keiko spoke up in sudden confusion.

"What going on"? She ask as Haruka glanced towards her.

"Misaki has all the knowledge that I know stored inside that pretty little head of hers so we need to find her so she can explain things too everyone". Haruka said making Keiko blink.

"Well why can't you explain it"? Keiko asked as Haruka looked of to the side in mild annoyance.

"I suck at training exercise and explaining shit ok sue me". Haruka said as he smiled around the room.

"Let's go on a Misaki man hunt well turn it into a game the winner gets free shit from genkai". Haruka said as genkai's eye twitched.

"Kurama and Yusuke are with me, Hiei you and Youko can join us along with Kurama's mother, the rest of you can be another group". Haruka said as he walked out the door with everyone he named following him.

Everyone left to fend for themselves.

"Shiori dear". Kurama's mother spoke as Haruka looked at her in surprise before shooting her a goofy grin.

"Alright then Shiori it's nice to meetcha by the way". Haruka said as they walked towards where Misaki was hiding.

Looking at his mother nervously Kurama said.

"mother you must be so surprised by everything I'm sorry for not telling you all of this sooner". Kurama said as his mother grinned at him.

"I've always had a sixth sense dear, I could always feel a slight presence within you that shouldn't be there, I've always know I am your mother after all and in all these years I was bound to pick up on something". Shiori reassured her son as she looked towards Youko making him shift uncomfortably.

"You are my son's after all now I have two". She said as she stood on her tippy toes to ruffle her tallest sons hair.

"Thanks". Youko mumbled softly as he glanced at Haruka who was leading the group looking thru the trees watchfully.

"So mating is something that happens for demons"? Shiori asked suddenly as Haruka glanced back at her with a nod.

"Yea we are not mated yet though we're just bounded together at the moment". Haruka said as he looked thru the trees.

"Your sister belongs with Hiei and Youko then while you belong with Yusuke and Shuichi"? His mother asked making Haruka Glace at Kurama for a second before nodding.

"Why two mates"? Shiori asked as Haruka blinked a few times before saying.

"We will re explain that when everyone is gathered". Haruka said as he stopped and looked around feeling Msaki's presence.

"I'll be right back". Haruka mumbled as he jumped up a very large tree making Shiori blink in confusion.

"Can you and Youko do that Shuichi dear"? Shiori asked as Kurama nodded making Shiori blink in surprise.

"Very cool". She mumbled as seconds later a red headed girl flipped of the tree above them landing gracefully before them, then she brushed of imaginary dirt before holding out her hand in front of Shiori making the woman stare at her.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Rosezeria Misaki your son's future mate". Misaki said as seconds later she ducked under a kick Haruka had aimed at her head as the four men put Shiori behind them to shield her from any debree the two twins might stir up in their fight.

"How dare you leave me to explain things"! Haruka exclaimed as he attempted to punch Misaki only for her to grab his hand making him stop.

"I didn't mean to leave you I just needed so air". Misaki explain as Shiori smiled at the two before her.

"I'm Shiori it's nice too meet you aswell". Shiori said as she walked forward around the men before them before shaking Misaki and Haruka's hands before pulling them into a hug making both Haruka and Misaki freeze with wide eyes.

"It's nice to have you two join the family". Shiori said as both of the two where to frozen to say anything in return.

 _"So this is what it's like to be hugged by a motherly figure"._ Both of them thought symmetrically as they stared softly at Shiori.

Haruka broke the silence first "we should head back now" he said awkwardly before pulling away from the human mother.

Nodding the other continued on towards the temple as Misaki Disappeared from view making several of them look around in confusion.

"She said she was going ahead of us". Haruka answered their confusion as Youko stared at her before speaking.

"Your speed is incredible how is it that we can't see it"? Youko asked as Haruka smirked slightly.

"Your eyes haven't adjusted to it yet". Haruka said as he watched Misaki run around their group several times before she took off towards the temple.

Once in the temple Haruka sat down and stared around the room making everyone shift uncomfortably.

"First of all I want introductions and your tie too our mates before we continue". Haruka said as each of them stiffened slightly.

"I'm Yukimura Keiko. Yusuke and I have been best friends since elementary". Keiko Began as Shizuru from beside her lit a cigarette before blowing the smoke out her mouth.

"Kuwabara Shizuru I'm Kazuma's older sister and the keeper of the females of our group". Shizuru said as she threw an arm around Keiko lazily making the girl turn crimson.

"Minamino Shiori I'm Shuichi and Youko's mother but I sure you already knew that dear". Shiori said as she smiled brightly at them.

"Kuwabara Kazuma and I have a sword". Kuwabara said as Misaki and Yukina giggle at the man making both Hiei and Youko glare at him.

"I'm not introducing myself because this is my house and everyone already knows me". Genkai dead panned as she sipped her tea making everyone sweat drop as Yukina smiled nervously.

"I'm Yukina". She said with a bow as everyone stared at her with smiled Misaki being like a sister too the girl clapped her hands and said.

"Awesome intro Yukina a little patch but overall good job". Yukina in return blushed and smiled at the girl with a small happy giggle making hiei look on in slight curiosity.

 _"What is their connection"?_ Hiei thought to himself as he look into Misaki's mind only to be booted out with a glare from said girl.

"So is everyone here"? Haruka asked as Kurama's eyes widened.

"No actually we also invited". He began only for him to trail of when Koenma and botan stepped out of a portal making both Misaki and Haruka jump up in surprise and stand in battle ready position.

Everyone stared at Haruka and Misaki in shock and confusion. Haruka growled "I think I was pretty clear on not informing them Genkai" he said to the old hag. Misaki agreed ready to attack.

"He doesn't know anything about it Misaki, Haruka and it good to have someone on the inside". Genkai tried to reason with the twins as they both just stiffened as glared at Koenma darkly.

Yukina always being the peacekeeper walked forward and gently placed her hand on Misaki's should as the girl visibly relaxed before she lightly poked at Haruka as he turned his eyes towards her in surprise.

"Saki we can't trust these people". Haruka said as Misaki shot both Koenma and Botan uneasy looks.

"Genkai took us in when we were disoriented and socially retarded, she protected us from him not letting anyone know of our existence at her temple, you're right we can't trust these people but we can trust Genkai's judgement". Misaki explained as Haruka still tense sat down and glared at Koenma as he nervously sat down an awkward silence falling over the room.

Haruka sighed "fine but if he come after us because of this I will kill you first Genkai" he said seeing all the shock face.

Genkai snorted "he won't now get on to explaining before you give everyone a heart attack" she replied

Haruka nodded "so who knows what the Heart of the Three world's are beside the dimwit and the firecracker" he asked

Koenma spoke " The hearts are what hold the three world's together without them everything that has Reiki Yokai and living energy dies the world's becomes a black hole and the whole dimension disappears as if it never existed" he replied then saw the shocked looks "what I listen in History class while in Spirit world High-school" he said

Haruka merely looked at him with even more hatred "anyone else know" he asked.

Youko spoke " all I know is that they are known to one clan but nothing says the name of that clan it was as if everything that explained them was destroyed" he added.

Clenching her fist Misaki breathed in before releasing her breath and unknown to the others in the room she was using her water manipulation and crystallization to keep her brother calm enough to continue through the explanation.

"We will go out and train after this so you can anger". Misaki mumbled low enough for only Haruka too hear.

Haruka nodded before getting serious "okay so the only one's who know remotely anything is the Spirit Prince who I hate right now Youko who was probably trying to steal something and ran across the information the dimwit who think boys are better than girls the firecracker who think being soulmates is a waste of time" he said before sighing.

" Now the Heart's are us the clan you can't find the name of is the Rosezerian clan they were wiped out by King too corrupted for his own good. My sister and I are the last of the clan…. There is always one two or three hearts during a five thousand year period this time there is two. Next time will be three then the cycle repeats itself. If their is only one heart that heart has three soulmates to balance the power out, if their are two hearts then they got two soulmates to balance it out if three then one soulmate Each. That is because one can't hold that much power without being a god and the Rosezerian's are anything but a god they only have the power of a god and semi immortality. They are hybrids of demons the very first demon to ever exist was our great great great great thousandth time's great grandmother her name was Lilith same as our mothers name every few cycles the female would be name after the first one who created our clan. All other demons branch off of her she existed before the god even came to have physical bodies." He explained looking around to see if they all understood what he had just said.

The room fell into shocked confusion before everyone seemed to settle on what exactly Haruka had said. Everyone seemed to be surprised by this except for Youko and Kurama who both sat back with calculated looks on their face throughout the story.

"So what you're saying is you and Misaki are the hearts at this time and your children will become the hearts when they are born". Kurama asked as Youko frowned before speaking.

"We shouldn't be focused on that at the moment red, we need to focus on this king they spoke of we are tied to them is someone is after them we need to act quickly before whoever it is gets ahold of their power". Youko gave both Misaki and Haruka calculated looks before speaking.

"Please continue on with your tale". Yusuke nodded in agreement surprisingly he and Kuwabara were quietly thinking not speaking in outrage as they would normally do.

Haruka nodded "actually red the only way our children would become the Heart's is on our death bed or after the five thousand year cycle is up but that depends on if we are mated before we come to age. I said semi immortality meaning we have three ways to die beside dying in a fight or old age. One is we aren't mated before our coming to age in nine years the power we hold will consume us. Two is by the king since he rules spirit world and by now I think you know why I don't like Koenma and then there is number three and that is giving birth to our children like any other breeder human demon or god if we have a fatal complication then yes we can die so five way to die in total if you count dying in battle and of old age for a demon not human seeing as we age slower than humans" he explained quickly to ease Kurama's mind before going onto the reason they needed two soulmates.

"Now as I stated to Yusuke and Hiei before Youko and Kurama joined us we need two soulmates and here is the reason and why the Heart's are so important what exactly is the heart? The heart is the being who controls the fate of the world they out ruled spirit world but only when they mated. that is the prophecy when they mate the final war between spirit world and the hearts become the battle that decides the true ruler of the three world King Enma wants to be absolute ruler and is corrupted which is why he attacked the Rosezeria clan and destroyed them believing that if there is no more Rosezerian's he would get the power but that's not true everything that had living energy would die we need two soulmates in order to keep the power balanced and we don't overtax our body if we don't mate the power we hold will destroy our body which will end the world cause if we die so does the world. you know why humans cannot become God's is because their body wouldn't be able to hold that much power well it's the same for demons although we can hold a lot of power if we don't have mates to balance that power we have, we would over tax our bodies resulting in our death" he explained in more details.

A breathtaking silence seemed to sweep through the room as Misaki and Haruka glanced at eachother before Haruka spoke.

"Any questions"? Koenma surprised everyone by speaking in a whispered tone.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea my father had caused so much destruction in his greed". Haruka's cold eyes towards the boy harden as Misaki sighed.

"What your father did was and what he plans on doing is unforgivable, If you are telling the truth you had no knowledge of what occurred however it doesn't excuse you for being blind towards your father's ways". Misaki said as Haruka let his jaw lock into place.

"I'm not saying I forgive you or him however I will give you a chance that if you blow". Her eyes seemed to darken into an ice cold glare that could freeze hell over.

"If in anyway you betray the chance I am giving you I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of, as Genkai will also fall to my brother for suggesting you are trustable". Misaki continued as she took a breath before looking around the room and the shocked and some petrified faces of the people.

"So if we don't mate you the world as we know it will end"? Kurama asked as Haruka shot him a sadistic grin.

"You speak as though it was a choice". Misaki shook her head at her brother as he continued to speak his darker side taking over due to his anger that she was having a hard time containing.

"Misaki is a soft hearted girl however if I had to choose between having to forcibly mating you all or losing our lives I would have chosen the latter, whether you believe it or not we have been waiting our entire lives too meet you all and I'll be damned if I let something like your petty emotions ruin this, we are yours as you are ours you will do well to remember that because as we wouldn't hurt you we will harm anyone who attempts to take you away". Haruka finished off with a dark chuckle making Hiei, Youko, Kurama, and Yusuke stiffen in surprise not expecting him to be so possessive so quickly.

Misaki sighed as she couldn't help but agree with what her brother had said.

"Even in your current state brother you still have a way with words". Misaki said as she looked around the room once again before her eyes landed to Kurama's mother who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well my son's have been placed on quite the spot, why I am concerned with your possessiveness I also understand your way of thought, I'm simply a human but I will say this Haruka, Misaki like most mother I'm protective of my young and you will do well to remember that". Shiori said as Haruka and Misaki both grinned at the woman.

"We will keep that in mind". Both said symmetrically before settling back down.

Haruka spoke again once he calmed down slightly "The six will meet on as fate's deems. The hearts will bring them together. The two Alpha will befriend them as if they were waiting their whole lives to meet them.

The Alpha who has escaped death twice will mate with the first of two Beta's who are strongest with mother nature on the celestial moon and have three children in them when the time comes for the last Beta who is a human turned half breed by being a host to a Demon join their mating circle.

The pregnant one will give birth on the night the moon becomes closes to the sun and earth which is a lunar eclipse. The last Beta will become pregnant on the day of a solar eclipse.

The two Alpha's learns their destiny when the three worlds are in dangers by the one who rules spirits.

The two Alpha and their Beta's will lead the three worlds into the light once more. the Beta who's gifted with black flames will learn how to use the white flames of a sibling.

The Beta who is close with water and Air will become one with all the elements. The Alpha gifted with with plant manipulation will protect what he has yearned for all his life.

The two Alpha will learn and master their Beta's powers and when the time is right will use them to bring down the evil standing in their way to their true kingdom. When the three children are born white light will surround them and the power that has been storing will go back to the rightful owner.

When the evil fall the marks of the true Heir of the three world will appear in all those involved in this foresight and will bring peace once again" he recited the prophecy before looking at them "can you understand what that prophecy means" he asked them.

Hiei looked surprised as he looked towards Yukina who in return looked back at him innocently before waving making him look away quickly. Kurama looked thoughtful as Youko's eyes softened slightly. Yusuke however held a blank look before shaking his head.

"I don't get it". He said as Kurama and the others in the room shot him a look.

"Urameshi is right I don't get it either". Kuwabara said aloud as everyone in the room groaned.

"I'll explain in a way you can can understand later". Kurama reassured the two boys with a strained smile before Misaki stood popping her back in the process.

"Koenma we need you and your reaper to watch Enma's moves closely, as for the rest of you keep a low profile if anyone asks you know nothing we need to prepare for what's to come". Misaki said as they all nodded when Haruka stood beside his sister.

"Were going to go train come on red, ManWhore, firecracker, and dimwit you guys need to work more on power control, then we need to find a strong hold because King Enma has probably already realized where we are". Haruka said as he stomped of the others saying goodbye to their friends and family as they followed behind their future mates.

"Misaki come on I'm itching to release this anger". Haruka yelled loudly when they entered into the training grounds.

Rolling her eyes Misaki crossed her eyes before looking over each of her mates with a critical eye.

"You give me your hand". Misaki ordered Youko as his ears flattened onto his head and he gave into the girl's demand.

Placing his hand in hers he watched as she stared at in curiosity before pulling her hand away and mumbling a spell under her breath. Youko felt his control over his power slip slightly before re establishing it once more. Misaki made him repeat the process of him putting his hand in hers over and over again until the 13th time where he found it difficult to establish control which she seemed satisfied with.

"There you go now your at the point to where I can actually train your control over your strength, you have excellent control so I doubt it'll take to long". Youko looked at her confused but nodded.

Haruka growled "hurry up already" he yelled at his sister.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance Misaki turned around and waved her fist angrily at her brother.

"Give me a minute to put my bitches to work". Misaki said with a glare from hell as she turned around and ddd the same thing she had done to Youko to Hiei.

"Ok now start doing push ups". Misaki said as she walked away from the two of them towards her brother.

"push ups"? Youko asked in confusion as misaki nodded.

"Yes push ups now how much strength you need to push yourself up without breaking the earth beneath you". Misaki explained as Haruka tapped his foot Impatiently at his sister.

"Let's get going Misaki". He said trying to rush the girl only for her to ignore him as she started a painfully slow pace towards her brother.

"Ok brother shall we start"? Misaki said as she relaxed her body making Haruka glare at her.

"Finally". He snapped out as he suddenly disappeared from view making the girl sigh.

"So impatient when angered". Misaki mumbled as she swiftly dodged a roundhouse kick from her brother.

After three hours of blowing off steam and training they all went inside to bed. Yusuke finally was able to touch a tree without it cracking or breaking. Kurama was able to touch a tree without it Breaking but Cracking was something he couldn't stop yet..

A/N: well that's all for now chapter 6 wont be up for a month at least hope you like this chapter

Notes:

Please leave a review or comment and Kudos will be great no necessary but great. if anyone has suggestions they are welcomed. if you see mistakes please point them out i do suck at grammar so i will fix if pointed out cause i might not see them. i update every 2 to 4 weeks but wont post for a month this time Happy Holidays everyone


	7. Update Notice

**_Notice update!_**

Sorry to all my readers if there is any, still dont got any comments so got no clue if people are actually reading this story. Well this story is on Hiatus temporarily or maybe permanently depending on if my Co-Author gets back she has yet to talk reply or help write the story. So when ever or if ever she gets back this story will continue. if anyone wants to co-author to continue this just comment and i will reply to you but for now no more updates will be added til my current co author gets back if she ever does. thank you to all my lovely readers.

P.S if anyone want to co write a story with me just pm me we cant talk about it still looking for beta's and co writer or authors

sorry my grammar sucks


End file.
